Truth, dare die or COOKIE!
by Ambercatlucky2
Summary: the first ever ToDoDoC! mwahahaha my  and you too  time to get crazy! MAKE SURE DARES ARE T RATED OR THEY WILL NOT SHOW UP AND ILL YELL AT YOU!
1. beginning

DISCLAMIR I DONT OWN TMM I DO NOT NEED TO REPEAT THAT!

ichigo's POV

looked around nervously all there was, was blackness. i light flicked on from somewhere, all of her friends and enemies were there. then she heard footsteps. a girl walked in she had dark brown breast length hair and brown eyes too. she smiled sweetly... the evil plans she was thinking was semi-visible in her eyes.

"Hello peoples. i have forced you all here, using chainsaws, dogs, a rabbit, flamethrowers, blackmail, and a pillow... so that you could join in on this game that you may not want to play... it is truth, dare, die... or cookie.

you see there will be assistants, also called "readers who review" and they had the options of truthing you, daring you, killing you, or giving you a cookie, it's their choice. i wish you luck, non cooperation will lead to dealing with me,... my stage name shall be Amber

she gulp oh god, not Amber, she couldn't bear to think of the things she would do...!

reader assistants its your turn you know what to do! 


	2. the madness begins!

**Amber: TMM is not owned by me, if it was Masaya would have been run over at least twenty times… per chapter**

Amber: *sigh*

Kish: What's the matter amber?

Amber: this is the third time I've had to rewrite this chapter…

Kish: oh, why?

Amber: the first copy was accidentally deleted, the second is at school,

and I just want to go on fanfic at lunch… not work!

Kish: oh so you printed off the reviews to make it at home? 

Amber: that's right! So read the first one okay?

Kish: Ok! This is from the lovely…

**Rui-chan**

**KILL MASAYA. NOW. 8C**

Amber: No problem! *turns around grabs Masaya by the cuff and whips him against an electrified wall*

Masaya: ! *gets completely fried*

Amber: well that was gun, now we need another review!

Pudding: I'LL DO IT! This one's from

**TartxMonkeyxStormX4Eva (**previously monkey-lover-25)

**OH YEA TORTURES! Had candy soo… yea…heehee :3**

**Tart: hi there (gives evil look) kiss pudding then lick off the bottom of Kish's shoe!**

**Pudding: have a cookiy!**

**Ichigo: DIE OFF A CLIFF! Into shark and jellyfish infested waters!**

**Kish: Go into the closet with Minto and there shall be no fighting!**

**Masya-baka: DIE WITH DEMON FLYING RABBITS!**

**I did say I had candy soo… I will update my stories… just don't know when O.o**

Amber: Oh Tart! *tart stupidly trusts amber comes*

Tart: Yeah?

Amber: Go kiss pudding

Tart: but-

Amber: then lick off Kish's shoe

Tart: but… WHY!

Amber: 'cause Monkey wants you to!

Tart: no midget I wont do it

Amber: did you just call _me_ a midget!

Tart: yes, you're 14 and your still only 4'10/4'11 I know grade 6'rs who are taller than you, and you could probably go trick or treating till your thirty!

Amber: WHAT IF I WANT TO TRICK OR TREAT TILL I'M THIRTY? But you'd better Revoke that now or…

Tart: No

Amber * Grabs him by the ear shoves him into pudding who happily kisses him, then grabs him and forces him to lick Kish's shoe*

Amber: Listen to me, as I can and will do anything to you! That wasn't even mean compared to what I could have done… now, Pudding here's a plain oatmeal cookie

Pudding: thanks! How come you didn't give me a chocolate chip cookie? 

Amber: And risk that hyperness! Not yet

Pudding: ok whatever thanks Monkey!

Amber: Hey Ichigo, want me to show you what I did in one story to someone

Ichigo: okay… *gives suspicious look but follows*

Amber: see this cliff *points*

Ichigo: yes, at the bottom it seems to be pink and blue… why?

Amber: because, there's some creatures there, why don't you go look! *Excitedly pushes off the cliff*

Ichigo: AAAAHHHHHH!

*doesn't have enough skills to run up the cliff face and save herself, falls into the waters where the fishes are waiting hungrily*

Fishes: *munch* yay! Strawberries!

Amber: *leaves scene of crime back to Tod place*

"Kish and mint, you two have to go into that closet, you fight it, I kill you" I point to a random closet that happens to be there

Kish & Mint: "Okay." They go into that closet

Amber: and now we get to kill the baka again!

*revives him from the last death*

Masaya: What happened? 

Amber: you died

Masaya: What! how could you let me die?

Amber: here, monkey has gotten you some pet rabbits as a sorry gift

Masaya: Thanks

*picks up the box of rabbits, the door opens and the bunnies fly out with glowing red eyes, the fly around chasing him and nipping him to death, until he stumbles and they finish him off*

Ichigo: Thanks for waiting till now to revive me *Sarcasm dripping off voice*

Amber: No problem! *takes sarcasm as if it were a complement which annoys her* why don't you do the next review? 

Ichigo: *brightens* okay! This one is from the double trouble pair Katie and Star… AkA

**Starfirewinx**

**Star: hiyaa! Yayzii! Another Tod show!**

**Katie: There sure are a kot of these things…**

**Star: Shut it Katie!**

**Katie: Bleh!**

**Star: Bleh! Oh wait! What am I doing? We have to review Katie!**

**Katie: oh yeah. Well can we be on the show? I have pale white skin and dirty blonde straight hair. I am wearing a blue T0shirt with blue jeans. And I ALWAYS get into fights with star.**

**Star: I have sunkissed tan skin and wavy brown hair. I am wearing a purple tee with a frilly purple mini skirt. And I ALWAYS get into arguments with my little cuzzie Katie.**

**Katie: so now we give our dares!**

**Star: cookies and deaths.**

**Katie: yea those too.**

**Star: okay here they are!**

**Ichigo: go skinny dipping **

**Kisshu: die. Be killed by tart**

**Taruto: kiss pudding **

**Pai: Zap urself**

**Star: that's all!**

**Katie: oh wait!**

**Star: wat?**

**Katie: Masaya gets a cookie**

**Star: Why?**

**Katie: enjoy the kindness now Masaya. Next chapter, u aren't getting the goodie treatment from me…**

Amber: You guys are totally allowed to be on here! wait a sec

*takes out an egg sized stone of amber holds it in the air* Crystalline, Amber amberfication teleportation!

*Star and Katie appear in a yellow glow of light*

Star: why'd you have to make that all fancy?

Amber: *shrugs* felt like it. *de-transforms from mew form* and Katie… why did you want him to get a cookie?

Katie: I don't know, just 'cause besides I said he wasn't getting it next time so don't yell at me!

Amber: Okay then, sorry, anywho Ichigo you must go and skinny dip

Ichigo: But that's so- *abruptly cut off by amber screaming in pain*

Amber: OHHH MYYY GOD!

Star: What happened?

Amber: I just stopped writing for ten minutes to cook some dinner for my brother and when I was cooking, grease popped out from under the food and went into my eye ball and over my face, and then I found out that my bestest friend might be moving!

Star: oh wow that's terrible! I'm so sorry for you!

Katie: I'm more sorry

Star: nuh uh!

Katie: Yeah uh!

Ichigo *clears throat* do you have to fight right now?

Star & Katie: sorry, and Ichigo, don't you have something to be doing right now?

Amber: Don't worry you can do it alone, but you have to here I'm going to strap this collar on you to make sure that you do it, because this has a sensor in it and it will tazer you if you don't do the dare.

Ichigo: fine! *stalks off to a room with a pool

All the rest of us: *hears multiple screams, while we listen tart creeps up behind Kish (who returned from Dunn dun dunnn! The closet) and stabs him, he dies, then tart goes and kisses Pudding, who then gets a chocolate cookie from Star*

Amber: You gave her a chocolate cookie!

Star: and…

Amber *palm smack*

Pudding: COOKIES! *starts to literally bounce off the walls*

Ichigo *gets back fully clothed* What is happening here!

Pudding: COOKIE

Ichigo: Oh I see… *gets glomped by pudding*

Amber (over the chaos): PAI GO ZAP YOURSELF, HERE'S ICHIGO'S TAZER COLLAR

Pai: WHAT? WEAR THIS COLLAR? *PICKS UP THE THROWN COLLAR*

Amber: *nods instead of speaking, pudding is shouting too loud to hear anything anymore*

Pai *puts it on*

Amber: PRESS THE BUTTON!

Pai: *seems to have understood, presses the button, gets zapped*

Pudding *stops moving to watch Pai zap himself, starts giggling*

The rest of the cast: HAHA! Pai your so silly!

Pai: *to busy being zapped to talk, but manages to announce the next guest* Here's The devious *Zap* Girl…

**Devilish Aisha**

**I have a 12 year old appearance despite being 15. slightly spiky shoulder length black hair with pink streaks. I have a lightweight axe and love violence.**

**Ichigo: Kiss Mint**

**Kish: Perform the 'balcony scene' in Romeo and Juliet with lettuce **

**Pudding and Ryou: Have an epic rooftop battle, Pudding with a hatchet and Ryou with a baseball bat. Pudding whack Ryou off after 5 minutes and gets a cookie. Ryou die.**

**Masaya and Pai: Die after playing with chemicals.**

Amber: YAY! I get to be dramatic again! *Transforms into Gemmini (and not the stars or the zodiac, it means gem power or something along those lines) Mew Amber* "Crystalline, Amber amberfication teleportation!" Aisha appears in the same style as Star and Katie

Star & Katie: Your still to dramatic

Amber: Fine that's the last time I'll be 'dramatic'

Aisha: Hi! Can we do my dares now?

Amber: oh yeah, okay! Well, urk let's see, hmm well I don't really support the Tmm charas being gay…

Ichigo + Mint: YES!

Amber: But it is a dare so… okay. Ichigo, mint, you know what you must do!

Ichigo: But Amber-san!

Mint: Amber-chan please no

Amber: there is nothing you can do to sway me

Mint: not even candy?

Amber: tempting, but no, Aisha's dare must go on! Oh and Aisha you can convince them!

Aisha: Why thank you! *grins evilly, and pulls out axe*

Ichigo & mint: OK! OKAY! *they kiss*

Amber: here's mouthwash *tosses them a bottle, they each chug half of it*

Kish: I don't love lettuce

Aisha: well, do you like axes better?

Kish: *grabs lettuce* Oh Juliet, um I love you um… *kisses reluctantly*

Lettuce: *blushing like mad* Um, Romeo, oh Romeo, your not dead! *Kisses back*

Aisha: WHAT WAS THAT?

Kish & lettuce: We don't know the balcony scene

Amber: I had to let them improvise… *doesn't know it either*

Aisha: *palm smack* just go to the next one…

Amber: Hey Pudding, Hey Ryou, I have an epic battle for you guys so, here Pudding you get this incredibly sharp and deadly hatchet, Ryou, here's a plastic baseball bat

Pudding *cheers*

Ryou: IT'S PLASTIC!

Amber: Yup

Ryou: but she'll cream me!

Aisha and amber: That's the POINT

Ryou: Urk what kind of mad women are you? *accepts baseball bat anyways, then heads out to roof with Pudding*

Amber: Star, Katie, Aisha, here's some popcorn!

Star, Katie, and Aisha: Thanks *takes popcorn and starts to watch*

THE BATTLE …

Ryou advances to pudding, and swings, but she does a flip and doges it, then she flies down, and takes a swipe at him, it misses him barely, he jumps back, but can't see the little yellow mew. Pudding behind him, raising the hatchet, and since it's been about five minutes, she lets it swing downwards, it hit Ryou in the head… he dies instantly.

BATTLE OVER!

Aisha: YAY pudding! *gives her a cookie!*

Pudding: YES! Another cookie!

Amber: Everyone must love you 'cause you have so many cookies lined up for you *sweatdrop*

Pudding: Cool!

Amber: Hey Pai, Masaya. You guys like chemicals and stuff right?

Pai and Masaya: Yeah… why?

Amber: Well I found these 'perfectly safe to eat' chemicals, and Aisha suggested I gave them to you

Pai and Masaya: Really? Thanks Aisha, you're the best

Aisha: why thank you!

Amber: *giggles* here!

Pai and Masaya: *playing with the chemicals, eats them,* What, you lied! *starting to turn weird colours, falls over dead*

Amber: Well their dead so… Aisha please say the next Review

Aisha: Alright here the review from…

**First Light of the Sunrise **

**Ohai thur! I like cookies :3**

**Are you taking sign-ups? If so, can I be in? I'm 14, 5'6. I have honey blonde hair, grey eyes and quite tan skin. I'm like Zakuro but a bit more maniac. I'm VERY cold hearted. Also I have ring-tailed lemur genes, and my tails always out. Last but not least, I am the biggest Keiichiro Akasaka fangirl in the UK, and probably the world. :3**

**Truths- Ichigo, if you had to kiss someone who isn't Masaya who would it be and why?**

**Mint, do you idolize Zakuro, or is it something more?**

**Dares- Amber, handcuff lettuce with any male of your choice.**

**Ichigo- kiss the person you said earlier.**

**Ryou, go die.**

**Cookie to Keiichiro **

Amber: Yes of course you can be in!

*with out the fancy ordeal teleports in Sunrise*

Hey sunrise?

Sunrise: Yes what?

Amber: was your previous name LucyAkasaka?

Sunrise: I'll get back to you okay?

Amber: okay just try to tell me by the next chapter!

Sunrise: Sure!

Amber: Okay, now you can grill the Mews

Sunrise: yes! Okay Ichigo WHO?

Ichigo: No one, Masaya is my only love

Kish: *teleports beside Ichigo talks into her ear in a whisper* Are you sure?

Ichigo *Blushes* Okay, fine maybe you because as annoying as you are, your kind of sweet.

Kish: Really?

Ichigo: yes really, but if you bug me any more about it, I'll punch you.

Aisha: Punch him anyways!

Star: Aisha!

Katie: *punches Aisha*

Aisha: What? it would be fun!

Star & Katie: Violence lover

Aisha: That's me!

Sunrise: A-hem! Mint how deep is your adoration?

Mint: I _idolize _her, nothing more, I'm not lesbian, even after that little stunt that Aisha pulled earlier

Sunrise: Ok, okay, it's just you're soo…

Mint: I AM NOT LES!

Everyone: Okay mint! *sweatdrop*

Amber: lettuce, you're being cuffed to Pai *Pulls out handcuffs, revives chemical-dead Pai, and handcuffs him to lettuce*

Pai: Hi lettuce *blush*

Lettuce: Hey *blush*

Sunrise: Okay, Ichigo go kiss Kish

Ichigo: why?

Sunrise: You said you would anyways!

Ichigo: Fine *goes and kisses Kish*

Amber: For not wanting to kiss him, that was a pretty deep kiss…

Ichigo: Shut it!

Amber: I'm just saying!

Kish: Nice kiss Kitty~Cat *Ichigo, goes and blushes*

Aisha: Ryou!

Ryou: ya. Ya I know *goes and stabs self*

Sunrise & Aisha: YAY he's dead!

Star: what's with killing him?

Amber: ya?

Aisha + Sunrise: Meh! *shrugs*

Sunrise: Kiichiro! I made you a cookie! *passes him a homemade cookie*

Keiichiro: Wow this is really good! *finishes off cookie*

Sunrise: Thanks! *blushing slightly, tail in her hands stroking the fur*

Katie: I'm announcing the next review! Here's…

**Kisshufan4ever **

**Hi ok kill Masaya and Pai and give the rest cookies coz I'm feeling kind.**

Amber: ok, I'll get them to die

Pai: but I'm handcuffed to lettuce!

Amber: Good idea, lettuce kill him

Lettuce: But! Fine, Ribbon Lettuce rush!

Pai: why kill me?

Masaya: *running from the four penguins who are chasing him with weapons of mass destruction*

Amber: Well, they're dead again… anyways, here's cookies everyone!

Everyone: Cookies! *all go and eat cookies*

Amber *cookie in mouth* here's the next review!

**Mew-Serene **

**Okay, here are my dares**

**Zakuro: I dare you to kiss the boy you love**

**Keiichiro: bake me a cookie**

**Ichigo: kill Masaya, with a STICK ! :) **

**Ryou: dance to disco while rubbing you belly **

**Pai: cut your hair, to an emo style **

**Kish: cut Ichigo to half with your daggers, don't worry she will be revived right?**

**That's it, see you next chapter!**

Amber: Well I'll have to revive Pai now *revives*

Zakuro: *immediately goes and kisses Pai*

Pai: !

Lettuce: B**** *slaps*

Sunrise: Wow language much?

Lettuce *out of fury*: Sorry Zakuro

Zakuro: Wimp! You don't just slap someone and call them a name then apologize, if you wanted to fight you'd better fight! *pulls out her energy whip*

Lettuce: Fine! If that's the way you want it then take this! *pulls out castanets*

Zakuro: Ribbon Zakuro's Pure!

Lettuce: Ribbon Lettuce Rush!

Tart: *sweatdrop, whispers to Kish* who knew women were so aggressive?

Pudding: You'd better believe it Taru-Taru!

Kish: Ya, when girls love someone then, there's no telling what they'll do!

Tart: hm, well good to know!

Pudding: *glomps kisses*

Tart: AGH!

Pudding: haha! I warned you we'd do anything!

Amber: Keiichiro, you have to bake Serene a cookie!

Keiichiro: Sure! *bakes a chocolate chip cookie* here Serene!

Sunrise: He's mine! *fire burning in her eyes*

Amber: *sweatdrop* ok then, Ichigo! Go kill Masaya with this stick *gives her a stick*

Ichigo: BUT I LOVE HIM

Kish: *Kisses* no you love me

Ichigo: *bashes Kish with stick* NO I DON'T

Kish: One day, one day you'll tell me you love me!

Ichigo: NOT ON YOUR LIFE!

Kish: *smirks* we'll see *teleports behind Aisha so that Ichigo can't bash him any more*

Amber: Do I need to re-apply the collar?

Ichigo: NO! *goes and beats Masaya so bad with the stick that he dies, from within death!*

Amber: oh yeah I forgot to revive him, but you still killed him from within death… impressive! now Ryou go dance disco!

Ryou: *mutters* fine

*dances the disco and rubs belly, but fail-ly*

Star & Katie: HA! That was an epic fail!

Ryou: I'd like to see you try

Star & Katie: Maybe one day, we could beat you anyday if we wanted!

Sunrise: Pai go cut your hair

Pai: no! I like it's style!

Aisha: I'll do it! *runs up cuts his hair emo style*

Pai: Gack!

Kish: I don't want to kill Ichigo, she'll never love me then!

Amber: Ichigo killed Masaya, so you can kill her!

Kish *cuts Ichigo to half with his dragon blades*

Ichigo: *dies, in pieces*

Amber: I've got it! *revive*

Ichigo: Someone killed me, again!

Aisha: Yup!

Star: can I say the next review?

Amber: go ahead!

Star: thanks! This reviews from the 'kind'

**Hakura hoshine **

**Okay, give them all a cookie, but make them cookies that will make everyone but pudding fall asleep, and she goes and draws stuff on everyone else. It might not be that good, but I haven't watched TMM for a while and I'm not in a very mischievous mood… -_-**

Amber: okay, good idea sleep cookies! Hey people; hakura sends you all cookies!

Tmm cast: Cool! *scarfs cookies and all falls over sleeping 'cept pudding who gets a sharpie from sunrise, and then she draws random things over everyone*

Sunrise: when do they wake up?

Amber: no clue, here's the next review, it's from a guest named

**Some tips**

**Interactive things are not allowed in of you want to make a truth or dare fanfic, you'll have to invent the dares yourself. You should also get a spell check or at least proof read your stories.**

Amber: well, that was a nasty flame, whaddya mean it's not allowed? There, like Katie stated, are a lot of these things, so why do you have to target me? And the first chapter was messy because I had one minute to type it before the school bell rang, and then it did so I had to quickly finish it to get dares by after school, if you've ever invested your time in reading my other stories, you'll see that they are mostly error-free except for the occasional slip-up that I didn't catch, I mean microsoft word puts red squiggly lines under the misspelled words! And do you know what? It's _fun_ to have people with you, what kind of pessimistic loner are you? And you make yourself a guest so I can't find your account and pm you and bug, well that's just MATURE! But you know what? I'm sure you'll keep reading this Tododoc because, you read the first chapter, and you'll want to see how this chapter goes, but you won't review again so you'll keep you identity secret! YOU'RE NOT A VERY NICE PERSON! YA KNOW THAT RIGHT? *sighs stops yelling* Sunrise, read the next review please, I need to do something else because this one's ticking me off

Sunrise: No problem, that person is mean! Here's a review from an offline member miss…

**Mew Elinora offline**

**You can call me Elinora of El for this.**

**Since I feel nice, I want everyone to have a lot of cookies each, so they will feel nice and happy, but it will probably make them ill because of all the sweetness from the cookies.**

Amber: so does that mean you want to be in? 'cause if you do, please make sure you specify that your going to be in or I'm lost! Ohh… I just spaced out -.o

Katie: I'll give them the cookies, *hands out a lot of cookies to everyone, pokes the spaced out amber)

Amber: what? oh sorry, it's now two forty nine am and I'm tired and spacey,

Mint: too many cookies, to sweet, must drink tea to wash it down!

Aisha: *steals her tea* no tea for you!

Mint: what!

Amber: Mint read review!

Mint: humpf! Here's the review from

**I love wizardmon**

**Ichigo: kill Masaya with a pillow**

**Dren: kiss Ichigo!**

**Taruto: pour a bucket or Pai's least fave. colour on him**

…**can't think of anything else**

Kish: Yes! *grabs Ichigo kisses her one the lips*

Ichigo: *breaks free of Kish's grasp* Kish… give me your pillow

Kish: What?

Ichigo: do it

Kish: okaaayyyyy *hands her a pillow*

Ichigo: *starting to get used to this now, beats the s*** out of Masaya, fills pillow with bricks, smacks him upside the head, he dies*

Masaya: why are you such a violent girlfriend?... *dies*

Tart: *screams like in trouble* Pai!

Pai: *comes running* what's the matter!

Tart: nothing! *Dumps a huge bucket of magenta paint on him*

Pai: *screaming childishly* AHHH! WHY! IT'S NOT RED, BUT IT'S NOT PURPLE, AND IT'S NOT PINK, WHAT IS WITH THIS COLOUR!

Tart: *laughing head off* haha! Pai, you're so girly!

Pai: Fuu san ren! (pretty sure that's right) *electric hurricane fans tart*

Tart: ack! *zapped*

Amber: *looking at the reviews* hey! We're down to the last three!

Lettuce: can I say it? *still cuffed to Pai, now has some paint on her…*

Amber: Go right on ahead!

Lettuce: Thanks! This one is from… oh it's _her_*thoughts AHH! The crazy one!*

**Bladeofmoonlight **

**Hehehe… HAHAHA!**

**It's me moon! This is going to be SO MUCH FUN! You probably remember, but I have long chocolate-coloured hair, hazel eyes, and black combat clothes. I can be VERY sarcastic and I LOVE tormenting the treehugger! EVIL FTW!**

**Ichigo: go and provoke the Balrock at Moria in Lord of the Rings… Take Ryou and mint with you. We'll see who's alive after that. oh and when you get back, DUMP THE STUPID TREEHUGGER!**

**Kish: here's a cookie! Now kiss your kitten!**

**Pudding: eat 10000 cookies. Then break-dance on Pai's head.**

**Lettuce: get sugar high, then kiss every boy in the room. Kiss Pai twice!**

**Die: Tie Deep Blue to the underside of a moving freight train that's going 180 miles over the speed limit while being forced to listen to the gay Barbie girl song! **

**Bye mortals! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Amber: who says I'm mortal? And Lettuce, why do you think she's crazy? *tilts head sideways questioningly*

Lettuce: thought's _I forgot… she's crazy too!_

Moon: HEY! Ichigo, Ryou, Mint, are you ready to go to moria?

Ichigo: what's that?

Moon: *palmsmack* it's your biggest dream come true…

Ichigo: REALLY?

Moon: no

Ichigo: AGH! *takes mint, and Ryou, goes through, via amber teleporting them, to Moria, pisses of the Balrock…*

_Minutes later…_

Ichigo comes running back through the portal, Ryou and mint are dead and get thrown by some mysterious force, back into this world

Ichigo: QUICK! CLOSE THAT THING! *Scarred for life* oh and Masaya, you didn't even support me! Consider yourself DUMPED!

Kish: yum! Cookie! Extra yum, kitten! *kisses Ichigo, Ichigo who is still scared kisses back, as long as she's getting comfort from someone…*

Moon: HAHAHA! How's the Balrock Ichigo?

Ichigo: Urk!

Amber: Pudding, here, you finally get a lot of cookies, and they're all chocolate, and smarties, and sugary cookies!

Pudding *eyes wide and shiny* : so many cookies! *eats them, then break-dances (very well) on Pai's head*

Lettuce: sugar high?

Moon: yup, here *shoves sugar in her mouth*

Star & Katie: We'll help! *shoves chocolate in her mouth*

Sunrise: *shoves cookie in Lettuce's mouth*

Aisha: haha! Can't wait to see this! *gives lettuce energy drinks*

Lettuce: ! *soo hyper, runs around dragging pai with her, and kisses all of the boys, then she turns to Pai and passionately kisses him twice*

Pai: WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?

Moon: sugar!

Pai: oh…!

Ichigo: *sneaks up on deep blue, and with help from Kish, ties him to the speeding train*

Deep-blue: OMG! WHAT IS THIS HORRID SONG? AGH! LARGE ROCK! *gets spiked*

Moon: He's dead! Now here's another review!

**Meowsy **

**Ok I want to be a contest and all the boys fall over me and would kill you if you try to kill me I have pink hair and eyes pink dress kitty tail and ears a crown I am known as princess Meowsy and I have super powers cat claws that are really sharp and can cut through you and super cuteness which makes all the boys fall in love with me here is the dares**

**Kisshu: Tell Ichigo you hate her because I came into your life and date me**

**Tart: try to pull Kisshu away from me so you can date me because you are no longer interested in Pudding**

**Aoyama: hit yourself in attempt to destroy deep blue.**

**Dies**

**UMMM Pai and Keiichiro**

**Cookies**

**Me Ichigo Kisshu tart and aoyama wait no cookie for aoyama **

**Truths **

**For all boys: do you have a crush on me because of my super powers the answer will be yes**

Amber: You can't be the cutest! That's not fair! *enjoys being cute herself* but, I'll give you the pokemon ability 'cute charm' so that people sometimes get infatuated with you if you interact with them.

Kish: Your really cute, but I love Ichigo! *hard for him to say, cute charm working over time to get him, but he's too far to get…*

Tart: you are cute!

Pudding: *sits on his shoulders* you can't date her I wont let you!

Tart: *momentarily freed from cuteness* okay Pudd

Aoyama: Ichigo hates me… and your cute soo… *hit himself repeatedly*

Pai & Keiichiro: *Fall over dead*

Sunrise: HOW DARE YOU KILL MY KEIICHIRO! *goes up to Meowsy, to mad to pay attention to cuteness, hits her with the stick really hard*

Aisha: hmm… Pai's dead again…

Star: people kill him, so much

Katie: Why?

Star: that's my line!

Katie: Meh.

Star: don't you 'meh' me cuzzie!

Katie: *sticks out tongue* meh! Meh! Meh!

Star: KATIE!

Boys: yes, we like Meowsy, slightly, but we do have bigger loves, sorry

Meowsy: *hurt feelings* am I not cute enough?

Boys: you are! You're very cute, and cool! But…

Meowsy: *fake tears* you guys are so mean!

Boys: AHH! Meowsy don't cry! *attempts with futile results to comfort her*

Meowsy: here's the next review…

**Mewfullmoon **

**I cried reading the reviews… poor KxI fans like me.**

**Heddo! Meine name ist Mitsuki and I hate German!**

**And I don't usually cry. I'm usually hapPPIE! **

**Ok. Give everyone a cookie except for the most hated character (obviously the MA dude.) and throw him (Anoyama dude) off a cliff and make him live again and then get chased by KxI fangirls.**

**Yes.**

**Dares:**

**Ichigo: Perform Romeo and Juliet with Kish except R and J don't die. The annoying tree hugger does. (BWHAHAHA!)**

**Kisshu: Turn Ichigo into a cat. (smiled evilly) **

**Truth:**

**Zakuro: which one: Pai or Keiichiro?**

**Lettuce: Which one: Ryou or Pai**

**I am brown-haired, blue-eyed almost Sakura-chan (from CLAMP) look-a-like. I like roses, and have annoying brothers, I like the colours pink, dark green, red, black, and blue**

**Looks great so far. Gut bessurung! (I think that means Good luck. Of maybe it's Get well soon in German. Haha)**

**MITSUKII 3**

Amber: Amberfication teleportation! *Mitsuki fades in with light* I thought you hated german though? *looks at all the german in the review*

Mitsuki: *ignores question, or didn't hear it* yes! I'm here and not with my brothers! Here's a cookie every one! 'cept you tree hugger. *give everyone a cookie*

Ichigo: *grabs Masaya and chucks him off the cliff she was pushed off of earlier* Take that!

Masaya: *gets revived, then ALL the Kish and Ichigo fangirls come*

Fangirls: AHH! You creep! *chases him*

Kish: romeo and Juliet again? At least it's with Ichigo this time, and baka-face dies!

Ichigo: c'mon Romeo, let's do this!

Kish: alright! *they perform Romeo and Juliet, they both kill Masaya in the end of it instead of dying*

Ichigo: nice acting

Kish: who said I was acting luv? *surprise kisses her*

Ichigo: *poof* meow! *kisses Kish, turns back to human* hey!

Kish: hehe chill out Kitty~Cat, it was a dare!

Ichigo: Okay!

Mitsuki: Zakuro, Lettuce! Who? who? WHO?

Zakuro & Lettuce: PAI!

Zakuro & Lettuce: YOU WANT TO FIGHT AGAIN! 

Mitsuki: *sweatdrop* calm down guys, it was only a question!

Zakuro & Lettuce: *somewhat simmer down, but not all the way…*

Amber: I'm tired, I never realized how long tod's take to write! (it's been about four hours to make the chapter) it's four oh four in the morning now, I have school in the morning, so good night!

Everyone: Goodnight amber!

Amber: see you all next chapter with your dares, dies, truths, and lastly cookies! =~.*= (btw this chapter is 31 pages long!)


	3. mwahahaha!

**Amber: Do I own tmm?**

**Kish: Am I dating Ichigo?**

**Amber: Sadly no**

**Kish: Then you don't.**

**Amber: Yup that's right…**

*****=~.*=**

Amber: Hello, I am back, and very sick, I'm amazed I'm able to write this… this chapter, does not have all of the dares and dies that got reviewed in the last chapter, as I printed off the dares so I could type this up, then a bunch more got added, and I'm sick and there's no working (as in with internet) computer at my house right now, so the dares now, are the ones you get, and I'll be working real hard to get the rest of them up later to okay?

Mitsuki: Okay, so can we get on with the dares?

Amber: Sure, by the way, I started reading Tsubasa (reservoir chronicle) by clamp… and well… I'M SO ADDICTED!

Mitsuki: ok… anyways here is the first dare! It's from

**Mew Mew Pachirisu**

**AnnaLisa: Can I be on your show? I have short brown hair and black eyes! Loves violence and hates pink.**

**Leaf: SAME! Brown hair brown eyes! Same as my sis!**

**Both: And we love IxK, PxL, PxT!**

**AnnaLisa: Onwards! These are MY dares!**

**Kish- Oh. Hello. What a-Kills him and hides behind lettuce-**

**Tart- You. Me. Banana pie throwing contest.**

**Keiisheru- GO PUNK!**

**Pai- What kind of Pie are you?**

**Ryou- Hi! Would you like a –kills him and hides behind Lettuce-**

**Masaya- -GLARES AS STRONG AS A DRAGON- How dare you date Ichigo, my bestfriend and cousin all at once!**

**-kills- **

**Leaf My turn!**

**Mint- make out with… Keiichuru as we watch the fire works created by Sunrise.**

**Ichigo- Take your anger on the tree-hugger for cheating on you!**

**Zakuro- GO FIND SOMEONE ELSE BESIDES Pai BECAUSE HES WITH LETTUCE! GOD! MANSTEALLER! IF YOU DONT WELL CUT YOUR HAIR AND CHOKE YOU WITH IT!**

**Pudding- glomp tart ^.^**

**Lettuce: glomp Pai ^.^**

**AnnaLisa: One last dare. –evil smirk- **

**Leaf: Pudding, Ichigo, lettuce and Zakuro have to perform lady marmalade.**

**AnnaLisa: In costume!**

**Leaf: with Pudding as Mya, Ichigo as P!nk, Zakuro as Lil' Kim and lettuce as Christina!**

**AnnaLisa: With Mint as the announcer!**

**Leaf: And the boys HAVE to watch! Tape their eyes open and handcuff them to a chair!**

**AnnaLisa: Anyways! Thanks to someone we are mew mews.**

**Leaf: I'm Part snake and my tail is always showing.**

**AnnaLisa: And I'm part white and blue chipmunk. My tail and ears are always out but, they are white with a blue stripe.**

**Both: PEACE OUT SUCKAHS!**

Amber: I know what a Pachirisu is. It's an adorable little chipmunk pokemon, so you could of just said that you're a Pachirisu. Anyways you guys can definitely be on! *amberfication teleports them*

*The girls fade in they're both brown haired and brown eyed, their tails (And ears for one) are out*

AnnaLisa: Yes! We're on!

Leaf: !

Amber: By the way… what's Lady marmalade?

AnnaLisa: *Palmsmack*

Leaf: *sweatdrop* Really?

Amber: Uh… yeah

Leaf: You need to get out more

Amber: Meh. Probably. But for now since I don't know it you guys can be in charge of things, I'll give you something so you can get the stuff you need, oh and I'll give you Aisha as a slave! *Hands them each a egg shaped stone coloured according to them*

Aisha: WHAT! Why am I their slave?

Amber: You also like violence… no?

Aisha: Well… yeah

Amber: They do too, and that way you can all go beat the crap out of the cast if they don't listen!

Aisha: *brightens* Okay!

Amber: But first, we need to do the first dares!

Star: You killed Kish?

Lettuce: Why are you hiding behind me?

Ichigo: WHY DID YOU KILL HIM? HE OWES ME TEN DOLLARS!

Meowsy: He probably wouldn't give it to you anyways

Ichigo: I dunno, but still, he owes me AnnaLisa!

AnnaLisa: what? don't worry he'll get revived… eventually… hey, TART! *Grabs banana Pie*

Tart: It's on! *picks up a Pie*

AnnaLisa: Get ready to die!

Tart: You wish!

*They both start an all-out banana cream contest, it's really extreme…*

Katie: Um, are they usually like this?

Kish & Leaf: Yes.

Katie: …

Leaf: Hey! That reminds me! *Grabs Aisha, and drags her along the road to some unknown destination*

Aisha: HELP!

Amber: Nope! I promised you to her!

Aisha: I'll get you back!

Amber: Good luck with that!

Aisha: Meh! *sticks out tongue*

Amber: Double Meh! *sticks out tongue*

Star & Katie: Hey what are you going to do with all of the pie mess now?

AnnaLisa: *Back with tart, both covered in pie, and grinning like mad* oh I dunno, oh wait! I do! TREE-HUGING CHEATING HIPPIE FREAK!

Masaya: THAT IS NOT MY NAME!

Amber: I could make it your name.

Masaya: *Glowers* what?

AnnaLisa: Clean this up

Katie: And give me a cookie.

Star: Me too.

Meowsy: Me three!

AnnaLisa: Good idea, get me a cookie too

Amber: Go.

Masaya: WHY ME?

Amber: 'Cause. Hey Ichigo *whisper, whisper*

Ichigo: Hmm… okay. *Looks all flirty and innocent* Please, Masaya, for me?

Masaya: Fine. *Still grouchy about it, but does it anyways*

Katie: your cookies are horrible. *Spits out cookies*

Star AnnaLisa Meowsy and Amber: Agreed *spits out cookies*

Keiichiro: Here I made some better ones *passes out cookies*

AnnaLisa: Thanks *evil gleam in eyes* that reminds me… *Holds up bag of stuff* you have to go punk, right now.

Keiichiro: What?

AnnaLisa: Just consider it part of your job *Munching on cookie*

Keiichiro: Okay then… *goes of but stops and passes a cookie to Sunrise*

Sunrise: *Swoon* see that's why he's soo amazing!

Everyone: *sweatdrop* … okay sunrise, if you say so…

Keiichiro: Is this proper? *comes in looks like a total delinquent punk*

Everyone: !

Keiichiro: What?

Everyone: !

Mitsuki: *shakes head* ok, now Pai, what pie are you?

Pai: Um… I'm actually a pie, my name is spelt differently…

Mitsuki: But if you were a pie like the food, what pie would you be?

Pai: Um… apple, or blueberry, or maybe black berry…

Meowsy: You can't pick just one?

Pai: no

AnnaLisa: Good to know! Also Ryou, Hi would you like a- kills hides behind lettuce-

Lettuce: Really, me again?

Ryou: *dying* Why'da kill me you little evil girl?

AnnaLisa: You said it all!

Ryou: *dead*

AnnaLisa: NOW… TREE-HUGING CHEATING HIPPIE FREAK HET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!

Masaya: I'm not a freak!

AnnaLisa: So you admit to the other stuff, hey?

Masaya: uh… no

AnnaLisa: Then what are these? *Holds up both photos and videos of him cheating on three different girls, and possibly a fourth*

Masaya: That isn't me!

AnnaLisa: *Turns on volume*

Tape recording of a young girl: But Masaya-kun why won't you hang out with me for just a few more minutes

Tape recording of baka: I'm sorry *kisses* but I really have to go, I promise I'll see you again at 8 okay?

Tape recording of young girl: Alright Masaya-kun, but please hurry, you know I'm waiting for you… in so many ways!

EVERYONE (except Ichigo who was taken out of room to eat cookie and not leaf or Aisha 'cause they're shopping): WHAT IN THE- BAKA CHEATING HIPPIE PEDOPHILE FREAK LOSER!

Baka cheating hippie pedophile freak loser: Stop calling me that, and so what? it's not like it's illegal!

AnnaLisa: HOW DARE YOU! AND THEN YOU THINK IT'S RIGHT? *Kills in the most unholy way… repeatedly*

Leaf: *Comes racing in, with Aisha in tow holding a bunch of bags for something* It's my turn! Mint make-out with Keiichiro

Sunrise: You wouldn't dare. *Evilest soul stealing glare alive*

Mint: o-o-o-okay I-I- I won't do i-i-it S-s-s-Sunrise

Leaf: You have to *Holds up random weapon of incredible power and pain*

Sunrise: Don't do it *Holds up equally powerful futuristic lazer*

Mint: Damned if I do. Damned if I don't…

Leaf & Sunrise: JUST PICK ALREADY!

Mint: *closes eyes, makes-out with Keiichiro*

Sunrise: *turning multiple colours from anger, kills mint in a very, VERY, **VERY **nasty and scary way*

Mint: *dead all over the place*

Leaf: YAY! She did the dare! Now baka face clean up the mess

Baka: WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME?

Leaf: Ok Ryou help him.

Ryou: *Glare*

Leaf: Your glares don't do anything to me, have you seen AnnaLisa's glares?

AnnaLisa: Smiles *Glares*

Ryou: Okay, I'll help master

Leaf + AnnaLisa: That's better!

Leaf: Ichigo go take out anger on Masaya-baka

Ichigo: why?

Mitsuki: *shows her the tapes and pics.*

Ichigo: …

Mitsuki: Ichigo?

Ichigo: …!

Star: are you okay?

Ichigo: !

Katie: guys, I'd back up if I were you

Aisha: Here you can borrow my axe

Ichigo *through gritted teeth*: Thank you for your consideration, and kindness Aisha *Takes axe*

NOW YOU MUST DIE YOU CHEATING LOSER CREEP! HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME! YOU MUST NOW PAY THE ULTIMATE PRICE! *Ichigo- on fire has that creepy all-powerful voice*

Masaya: But Ichigo, strawberry, sweetie, I wouldn't lie to you, you just never asked!

Ichigo of flames and darkness: I SHOULDN'T NEED TO ASK, YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN FAITHFUL, AND THAT WAS THE LAMEST EXCUSE EVER! *Lifts axe which is now bestowed with ultimate powers of darkness and flames. Swings it down hard*

Masaya: *not so lucky, doesn't get instant death but rather a slow and torturous one*

Ichigo *back to normal*: Why did he cheat on me? *sobbing* Was I not good enough? *cry, cry sob whimper* I am pretty right? And it's not like I'm lazy I fight all the time, and *Cries really hard* and all I wanted in life was a little love!

Kish: *Wraps arms around Ichigo* Hey little kitten, s'okay, your gonna be alright, don't worry about him okay? *strokes like a cat*

Ichigo: *Sniff* Really?

Kish: Yeah

Ichigo: *kissed on cheek* Thanks

Kish: *Smiles*

Leaf: NOW ZAKURO YOU MANSTEALLER!

Zakuro: I am NOT a manstealler, it only makes lettuce attracted to Pai in the anime, and she is also attracted to Ryou so you've got nothin' on me!

Leaf: Why you little *holds up knife*

Amber: now, now no need to get violent yet, she has a point, in the manga Pai and Zakuro seem to be in love, or at least attracted to each other, while lettuce, was pretty much non-existent to Pai…

Leaf: Does it look like I care!

Amber: At least hold a trial… later

Leaf: Fine! *glares*

Pudding: *stole the dare-list, Glomps tart*

Tart: *being glomped* pudding…? *sweatdrop* get off me please

Pudding: *just smiles and holds on*

Lettuce: ? glomps Pai

Both: *Somewhat startles by action*

Leaf & Aisha & AnnaLisa: AND NOW! LADY MARMALADE! Hehehehe…

Boys: Oh god…

Katie: *Handcuffs them to chairs*

Star: Tapes their eyes*

Mitsuki: *Helps girls get into costume*

Meowsy: *helping make the costumes 'extra cute'*

Sunrise: *Helps put up the set*

Aisha: *Giving the girls their scripts*

AnnaLisa: *instructing how things are gonna happen*

Leaf: *Getting snacks and helping AnnaLisa*

Amber: *Sitting and staring at nothing in particular*

Mint: and now, here is Lady Marmalade!

_**The show begins…**_

_**Sometime later… **_

_**The show ends…**_

Boys: Scarred for life

Girls: Well that was fun…

Leaf: Oh! Hey, can I say the next dares?

Amber: Sure!

Leaf: Yes! Okay the next one is from

**TartxMonkeyxStormX4Eva **

**I wanna be on! My description is: I'm 12 years old honey/blue eyes, blonde/brown hair, 36 C, I'm short but not too short, I'm in the seventh grade, and I'm a Tart fangirl but I'm not obsessed with him.**

**Dares: **

**First get Meowsy off the show she's a total mary-sue!**

**Kish: what happened in the closet?**

**Tart: did Kish's shoe taste nice? well if not here's a chocolate cupcake!**

**Pudding: Chase Tart around (lol) **

**Ichigo: Fall into a black hole**

**Uhh I'm stuck babysitting my brother! Anyways update! **

Amber: *amberfication teleports in monkey*

Monkey: HA! I'm in!

Amber: yes you are, but why did you have to mention your bra size? I didn't say mine nor did anyone else.

Monkey: *Shrugs*

Meowsy: MONKEY! YOU'RE SO MEAN YOU CAN'T ASK TO GET ME KICKED OFF!

Monkey: Ahh, but I did.

Amber: Well, sorry to disappoint you monkey, but unless Meowsy wants off, she is still in, also what is a mary-sue/gary-stut?

Monkey: I want Meowsy off.

Meowsy: Well I don't want to be off!

Lettuce: STOP BICKERING YOU TWO! YOU'RE LIKE LITTLE CHILDREN!

Monkey and Meowsy: Lettuce told us off?

Monkey: Kish! What happened in the closet?

Kish: What closet?

Monkey: *palmsmack* the closet I sent you and mint in last time.

Mint: oh yeah I forgot about that

Kish: Oh we didn't do anything

Monkey: What do you mean?

Mint: We didn't do anything

Kish: Well, we sat there and glared at each other for fifteen minutes, then played stella stella hola fo the rest of the time.

Mint: Yup, and I beat him in every game of it!

Kish: No I beat you once

Mint: Nu-huh!

Kish: Yeah-huh I soo did.

Monkey: *sweatdrop* that's not what your supposed to do in a closet!

Kish & Mint: then what are you supposed to do in a closet?

Monkey: *blushes* weeeelllll… *Whisper, whisper*

Kish & Mint: *wide-eyed* haha! Don't think I'll be using a closet for a while now…

Tart: What do you think Kish's shoe tasted like?

Monkey: Like crap?

Tart: pretty much.

Monkey: well here's my compensation! *hands chocolate cupcake*

Tart: Yum! Thanks! *Takes a big bite of it… pudding notices tart*

Pudding: *eyes sparkling* you got a cupcake! Can I have some?

Tart: *mouth full of cup-cake* no

Pudding: Why not?

Tart: did you have to taste Kish's shoe?

Pudding: no…

Tart: that's why

Pudding: you hate me right? *sob… sob…*

Tart: *guilty* no it's just…

Pudding: *almost glomps him, tart saw it coming though, starts chasing Tart around like some sort of crazed fangirl*

Mitsuki: Where did this black-hole come from…

Star: More importantly why is it here

Meowsy: I think it's monkey's doing

Katie: But for what?

Sunrise & Aisha: don't you people ever listen to the dares…?

AnnaLisa & Leaf: We do! … sometimes…

Ichigo: I did too! It's… to… push me… into it… *gloom*

Monkey: that's right! *shoves Ichigo into black hole* oh and just for good luck… *shoves in Meowsy as well*

Meowsy: MONKEY! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT! *falling down black hole*

Ichigo: So black… SCARY!

Mitsuki: Well… while their busy with that I think I'll announce the next dare! Here's from…

**bAdKisshu0.o**

**OOHHHH this will be fun :D**

**Dares:**

**Kisshu: to torture Masaya my gift to you.**

**Ichigo: When Kisshu's done turn into a man eating kitten and eat Masaya ALIVE.**

**Tart: give a hyper pudding a loaded Uzi and set her in a room with the rest of those who haven't been mentioned see what happens then flush yourself down the toilet**

**Oh an give pudding a cookie once she's massacring the rest of the undesirables :D **

**Aaaa that was fun :D**

Kish: *eyes sparkly* thank you! I never had an excuse before! *Grabs Ichigo kisses her (with tongue) right in front of him! then grabs a tree and slowly burns it, then cuts him up with his dragon blades so bad that he is almost dead, but he made it impossible to die from it so he has a slow and tortuous painful hour*

Ichigo: Man eating kitten eh? Well he _did _cheat on me… sooo…

MAN EATING KITTEN! METAMORPHOSES! *Turns into an adorable pink and black kitten, bite Masaya's head off*

Me-ow!

Tart: pudding? *looks up*

Pudding: What? *On tart's head… finally caught up with him*

Tart: Here's some energy drinks and candy

Pudding: Really? Thanks! *gobbles it in two bites, starts to vibrate slightly*

Tart: uh… I thinks she's hyper… *sees the wheels spinning in pudding's head, hands her a fully loaded Uzi, plops her in the room*

Amber: Um… who do you mean the unmentioned; do you mean everyone but Kish and Ichigo? And how come we're the undesirables!

Pudding: CANDY, AND RANDOM UZI!

Everyone 'cept tart Ichigo and Kish: RUNN! *everyone scatters, while pudding begins to go berserk*

Aisha: *pulls out axe* ha! I'll just deflect the bullets!

Leaf: HEY! You shot at my snake tail!

Star: well at least it's only your tail.

Leaf: Only my tail… why I oughta

Star: Oughta what?

Leaf: *simmers, boils over*

AnnaLisa: *Rushes up* Chill out Leaf, and concentrate on dodging the rest of the gun-fire- *Gets shot*

Star: AnnaLisa! Your shot! *Get's shot too*

Katie: Cuzzie!

Leaf: Sis!

Both: *get shot*

Mitsuki: Why did you let her give pudding this? *dodging bullets… gets shot*

Amber: I really don't know! *Get's shot*

Meowsy: Amber-sama! *gets shot*

Monkey: HAHA! She's dead

Sunrise: Be careful about what you say monkey! *Gets shot*

Monkey: okay… but she died! *gets shot*

Zakuro: Aisha how are you deflecting all those bullets? They're so fast! *Trying to defect bullets with whip, but fails epically, gets shot*

Mint: ZAKURO! *get's shot*

Lettuce: you spilt tea all over the floor! What if someone slips! *Gets shot*

Pai: Lettuce! *get's shot*

Aisha: Why aren't you guys more apt with weapons? *while distracted gets shot*

Tart: well I think that's everyone… I mean baka's already dead… (baka died when he saw pudding with a gun) soo… *by unseen force flushes himself down the toilet -.-' *

Ichigo: I think we should revive the cast now…

Kish: but that would mean that we wouldn't be alone anymore

Ichigo: Alone? Ha! We have pudding right there dead bodies all over and a whole host of internet reviewers… we will never be truly alone.

Kish: that's a creepy thought.

Ichigo: Yuppers that is… *Revives everyone*

Amber: Thanks Ichigo! Just for that you can say the nest review!

Ichigo: Thanks! It's from…

**Zoey cooper**

**Yeah I love TOD's! can I be in it I have short bloud-red hair and I'm white, I always wear a blue shirt that says " I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER! **

**DARES!**

**Kish here is a real shirt now wear it!**

**Ichigo become a cat**

**Mint NO TEA**

**Pudding here is some pudding now the rest of the cast go after her**

Amber: YES! Okay you're in! Amberfication!

Zoey: *fades into view has pretty, short blood-red hair and is white and is wearing her trademark T-shirt*

Amber: I have a friend at school her name is Zoë. And when you write it you must always remember the two dots above the e!

Zoey: okaaayyy… now Kish put on that shirt!

Kish: What's wrong with this one?

Zoey: It's a belly-button shirt, girls wear that!

Kish: ! whatever, I'll wear your stupid shirt *takes off old shirt puts on new shirt*

Zoey: Much better!

Kish: *rolls eyes dramatically*

Zoey: Hey Ichigo! It's cat time!

Ichigo (sarcastically): Joy! Oh Joy! Is it man eating cat again?

Kish: No silly! *kisses her*

Ichigo: *Poof* meow! Meow meow! Meow meow meow! Hiss spit meow! (roughly translated as KISH! HOW DARE YOU! THAT WAS SCARY I'M GONNA TURN INTO A FREAKING ALEIN EATING CAT NEXT TIME YOU DO THAT! AND **STOP STEALING MY INNOCENCE!**)

Everyone who does not speak cat: ? What did she say?

Zoey: must have been… no tea mint you tea drinker!

Mint: but I'll die without it!

Zoey: Bull. No tea, monkey your in charge of making sure she doesn't get any

Monkey: Hai! (Hai is both Cantonese and Japanese for yes)

Pudding: cool! The food I was named after!

Everyone: yummy pudding! *chases pudding*

Pudding: this is almost as bad as that pedophile stalker Yueinbun! *running like hell*

AnnaLisa: well I'll stop for a second, to say the next review, and it is from…

**Sonw15 **

**HI! This is going to be really fun. Now going on**

**DARES: **

**Pai & Lettuce: Make-out**

**Zakuro: you can't do anything while when Pai and Lettuce are making out. Cuz I said so and PaiXLettuce forever!**

**Pudding: Kiss any guy in the room but not tart. Why cuz I said so!**

**Kisshu: Hug everyone in the room! (Hug Ichigo as long as you want and if you want to kiss her go ahead)**

**Truths: **

**Ichigo: Who do you like more Kisshu or tree-hugger?**

**Keiichiro: Who do you like in the room? Then go on a date with that person.**

**COOKIES:**

**Everyone but Zakuro! Cuz I said so**

**Dies: **

**Zakuro**

**That's it BYE!**

Zakuro: She hates me much?

Everyone: Meh? *eating cookies*

Zakuro: *spontaneous combustion… dies*

Meanwhile…

Lettuce and Pai: *Making out VERY passionately*

Pudding: anyone but tart? Okay then… *Kisses her stuffie*

Aisha: *Laughing her head off* haha! She sure found a way out of that one!

Kish: *goes and hugs everyone in the room, hugs Ichigo… still hasn't let go*

Ichigo: Kish you're crushing my breasts…

Kish: oh sorry *lightens up hug… slightly, then kisses her*

Ichigo *firmly in the grasp of Kish*: Well currently, I found out that Masaya has been cheating on me, so I'd have to go with the person, who is trying so hard to squeeze the life outta me right now!

Keiichiro: Um… nobody really

Sunrise: what about me?

Keiichiro: Yeah okay I guess… *takes her out on a date*

Sunrise: lifelong dream…

Zoey: okay ms crazy… here is the next reviewer! It's

**Tails doll123**

**I've never been on one of these so…**

**Dares:**

**Kisshu and Ichigo to make out**

**Tart and pudding to kiss**

**Ryou and Kisshu to fight over Ichigo**

**Keiichiro and Pai go on a date**

**Die: **

**Masaya has to die (why did they even create him?) it doesn't matter how, he just HAS to.**

**Anyways love the story XD**

Amber: Wow Tails (hehe that is a sonic character! He's a cute little orange fox with two tails…!) I'm glad I can be your first TOD hostess!

Kish *who is still holding Ichigo tightly*: yay I get to make-out with you! *kisses her gently Ichigo lets him into her mouth, they start making out very messily and very passionately*

Tart: why am I always kissing YOU pudding?

Pudding: what you don't like it?

Tart: uh… *blushing crimson*

Pudding: *giggles and kisses tart, which makes him blush more*

Ryou: Hey alien freak! Get over here and let go of Ichigo!

Kish: why should I? she's _my _Kitty~Cat

Ryou: no! she is mine! I made her and she is mine!

Kish: Back off, Ryou! She's mine now! MUAHAHA… :D

Ryou: *sweatdrop*

Amber: Way to quote my friend!

Kish: Meh. She is still mine! *kisses Ichigo*

Ryou: ARGH! NO SHE IS NOT! *takes a swing at Kish*

Kish: Bad aiming. *Dodges*

Ichigo: Shouldn't I get a say in whom I'm with?

Ryou & Kish: NO!

And at the opposite side of the room…

Keiichiro: I have to go on a date with you?

Pai: who is this person?

Sunrise: NONE MAY HAVE MY KEIICHIRO! *Stabs Pai*

Pai: Did you really think that I would date him?

Keiichiro: Same, I'm not gay

Voice from somewhere above (aka Tails): Are you sure?

Keiichiro & Pai: Gack!

Sunrise: YOU LEAVE MY KEIICHIRO ALONE! *stabs Pai again and kicks him in the unmentionables*

Pai: Why me? *groans falls over*

Lettuce: You. Just. Killed him!

Sunrise: Yeah so?

Lettuce: AHH! SUPER LETTUCE RUSH DARK RIBBON ENVY! *a huge dark gleaming pillar of water streams out and aims at sunrise, something black and sinister is lurking in the waters wrapping around it like a ribbon of hatred…*

Masaya: Sunrise-chi! *jumps in way, gets completely destroyed*

Lettuce (out of freak attack): oh! I'm sorry did I do that?

Meowsy (dripping wet): ugh. Yes you did, your supposed to be the calm collected cute person lettuce.

Lettuce: ?

Sunrise: *paralyzed by fear*

Meowsy: and while they're busy with that… here is the next dare! It's from _**her **_again…

**Bladeofmoonlight**

**Moon: YAY an update!**

**Srey: Horray for Amber's TOD! I dare Lettuce to be locked in the closet with Pai for two hours.**

**Moon: Masaya, die. Ichigo, I just watched the end of TMM, and I'm mad at you. DEATH BY HUNGREY TIGER SHARKS for you!**

**Srey: Amber, can I be on the show at least long enough to kill Deep Blue? (puppy eyes)**

**Moon: Ichigo, I hearby force you to date Kish for the rest of the show! (that way she'll fall for him XD)**

**Moon&Srey: Please update soon!**

Amber: *goes pale* Oh my god! Shit I forgot about putting you in the activities Moon-sama!

Moon: Yeah and I'm _not _happy about that!

Aisha: But at least you didn't get shot by pudding earlier!

Moon: Who says I didn't? *holds up ruined textbook* Meh not that I really needed that but… hey.

Amber: I'll definitely let Srey in! (For more details about Srey-kun check out Moon-sama's Tod! It's on my favorites!)

Srey: *fades in* YES! I'M IN!

Amber: stupid puppy eyes…

Srey: Grins.

Moon: now please do my dares, and REMEMBER ME!

Amber: yes moon!

Moon: Good! *Kills Masaya with random soul reaper blade, given to her by amber* have you been reading bleach?

Amber: I'm sick, and I took out a bunch of Shonen Jump magazines from the library, among other things, bleach was in it…

Moon: Okaaayyy then… *pushes Ichigo into hungry tiger shark tank*

Star: urk! Who knew that was there!

AnnaLisa: I did!

Leaf: The sharks are kind of cute aren't they?

Meowsy: I'm supposed to be the cute one

Zakuro: WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP?

Katie: hmm, well I think that they're cute too Leaf!

Monkey: Meowsy! Get lost your not cute your just lame!

Meowsy: Repeat. That.

Monkey: YOU. ARE. NOT. CUTE.

Meowsy: ! I SUMMON DARK LETTUCE!

Srey: You can't

Meowsy: ! why not?

Srey: because I'm shoving her and Pai into a closet for two hours

Lettuce & Pai: you are?

Srey: Yes. *shoves*

Moon: Ichigo's dead! Now revive her and make her date Kish.

Amber: okay! *revives Ichigo*

Ichigo: thanks for killing me you- *Gets cut of by Kish*

Kish: Hush now, let's just chill out little kitty and go out!

Ichigo: *punches*

Aisha: Violence! *Pumps fist in air Naruto style*

Katie: *Sweatdrop* really? Really Aisha?

Aisha: yeah.

Sunrise: eep! Dark lettuce is scary!

Meowsy: yup! But that is what makes her so powerful

Star: true, true.

Monkey: wow, you can think an idea!

Leaf: stop being so mean!

AnnaLisa: yeah that was kinda harsh.

Moon: to true, and I should know… I AM THE MASTER OF KILLING!

Amber: you haven't met sand yet have you?

Moon: *stops evil ranting* who?

Amber: Sand-sama she is going to be on along with the other darers that I couldn't fit here as of the circumstances…

Everyone: *Hears loud pitiful girlish screaming*

Srey: *just finished Pushing Deep Blue into a freight train* well! My mission for this chapter is finished!

Amber: okay! You can still stay for a bit if you want

Srey: okay, hey amber…

Amber: what?

Srey: look here you missed a dare that was supposed to be right after leaf and AnnaLisa's review/dare

Amber: ZOMG! Your right, please announce it?

Srey: *grins* no prob. The review is from…

**Kamille means perfect**

**Dare: **

**Ichigo kill who you hate the most 10 times**

**Can I stay? I have short brown hair and brown eyes. I am usually wearing a whit shirt with black butterflies and black pants with white butterflies**

**Cookies for all who consider themselves insane**

Amber: Yes your in!

Kamille: thanks!

Amber: Sorry for forgetting you! *gives cookie*

Kamille: it's okay

Moon: she's sooo spacey all the time!

Everyone: Laughs

Amber: so what?

Everyone: meh… nothing

Amber: hey it can't be everyone Pai and lettuce are on the closet!

Moon: *whispers to Aisha* told you she was spaced out!

Aisha: you're right, she didn't even type it right!

Ichigo: Cheater must die! *kills Masaya in ten of the many different ways that he has already been killed in, but she also adds in the spontaneous combustion*

Masaya: Maybe I shouldn't cheat in the future…

Minto: I have seen the future! it will lead to yours and Ichigo's deaths!

Kish: what are you talking about?

Ichigo: I'm going to die? Nya!

Mint: Read death marks by Mew Kisu to understand mortal!

Everyone: *Blink* mint your not immortal…

Ryou: *stabs mint*

Mint: *dies* damn! And I thought that, that tea said immortality!

Zoey: I SAID NO TEA! *stabs her, herself*

Mint: urk! Double kill!

Zoey and Ryou: darn right!

Zoey: hey! Ryou?

Ryou: what?

Zoey: I am borrowing an AnnaLisa technique but… Hi! Would you like a- kills and hides behind lettuce-

Ryou: again? *falls over dead*

Kamille: *sweatdrop…*

Amber: okay then they are dead… now it's time for another review! It is from my fri…

**Kisshufan4ever**

**Epic :) amber u get 2 torture one member in anyway u chose **

**Pudding here is a giant energy drink and some sweets have fun**

**Ryou u get the lovely if watching the hyper active pudding**

Amber: yay! Torture time again! Hey the trio of bakas come over here!

Bakas: what?

Amber: we, as in everyone else, are going to eat these super delicious cookies, right behind that glass wall *points* and if you want some you guys will have to scale it to get to us… *gathers up everyone else, we all go behind the glass wall and eat cookies*

Bakas: well this oughta be easy! *try to grab the glass… it's electrified via Piki (my pikachu!) and they fall down electrocuted!*

Amber: oh ryou, *revives* you don't get any cookies either! You have to watch _her _*puts pudding in his outstretched hands, she is MAJORLY hyper*

Ryou: oh god… not again!

Pudding: I still have that Uzi!

Ryou *gulps*

Amber: *throws them into another random glassed-off section, meanwhile the bakas are slowly electrocuting themselves to death…*

Ryou: OMG! SOMEONE HELP MEE!

People: NO!

Srey: here is the next dare!

Amber: NO!

Srey: what? why?

Amber: she requests that my favorite yugioh boy does the dares…

Srey: you watch/read yugioh?

Amber: no, not really, but I managed to pick up a few shonen Jump magazines with some yugioh in them so I could pick I guy, I'd have to say either, Yugi, or Jaden… I'll go with Jaden *poofs him in*

Jaden: this isn't a duel master's match!

Amber: *glomps*

Jaden: What the?

Amber: Please read this, and you will understand!

Jaden's thoughts: where am i? who is this psychotic girl? And what is she having me read? And I don't have time for this I've gotta save miss habiki!

Amber: (I think I spelt his friends name wrong…) um just read it!

Jaden: okay… here is, the review…?

**Ichigostrawberri**

**Its good! Can I pleeaassee be in the story? I hate Masaya, am a kishxichigo fangirl as well as a Kisshu fangirl =) I have shoulder length brown hair. I like these couples:**

**Kishxichigo, paixlettuce, tarutoxpudding.**

**Ichigo: be Kish's girlfriend for a day.**

**Kish: since she is your girlfriend, kiss her! *hugs him* **

**Pai: ask lettuce if she would go out with you:)**

**Lettuce: say yes!**

**Pudding: there's a candy drop in tart's mouth! (classic!)**

**Taruto: sorry about that! kill masayabaka!**

**Amber: who is you favorite yugioh boy? Poof them in and glomp them. oh yeah! They can do the dares!**

**Ryou: I HATE YOU! Get killed by ryou bakura from yugioh!**

**That's it! I luv truth and dares**

Amber: hence the glomp

Jaden: …

Amber: *poofs in strawberri*

Strawberri: cool I'm here!

Amber: yup! Oh yeah your work is done mr yugioh guy *poofs him out*

Jaden: What the?

Kuriboh: ?

Strawberri: oh, he got left behind…

Amber: you keep him.

Strawberri: OKAY!

Ichigo: I'm sorta dating Kish forever now so…

Kish: *smooch*

Ichigo: .

Pai: uh… um.. well.. uh..

Lettuce: yes? What is it that your trying to say?

Pai: urm.. uh…well PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!

Lettuce: sure.

Pai: !

Pudding: CANDY! *glomps and kisses tart*

Tart: AGAIN! What is with you people! Your realize we're like 11? We're not perverted 14 year olds like Kish

Kish: *too busy kissing Ichigo to care*

Tart: see! My point is proven!

Amber: pudding… candy *point*

Pudding: *glomp kisses again*

Amber: you are under our complete control mister! Now go kill Masaya

Tart: *pulls out click-clacks, then thinks better of it and just turns up the voltage on the glass wall, we hear high pitched screams of agony*

Baka: crap! Killed again!

Ryou: who is this other Ryou?

Ryou: ME! *knifes*

Ryou: eehhhh….! *dies*

Ryou: see ya! *poofs out*

Amber: there are two more dares, that my friends gave to me personally at school (partly 'cause I forced one [bookfish] and asked another… [syncwithblack]) so here are their dares which were supposed to be on last chapter!

**Bookfish**

**Umm… okay amber, but I don't really know who anyone is…**

**Amber: just come up with something! Please?**

**Fish: okay… make two people who hate each other do a '7-minutes in heaven' thing okay?**

**Amber: Okay!**

Star: why did you force her?

Amber: 'cause

Everyone: *sweatdrop*

Amber: now who hates each other most?

Sunrise: that'd be Monkey and Meowsy…

Mitsuki: but their girls!

Amber: that is true. So who else hate each other with a fiery passion?

Leaf: um… ryou and Ichigo?

Amber: naw I think ryou likes Ichigo

Monkey: Tart and Ichigo

Amber: that is a good one! *throws those two into a closet so that it can be private, but straps on electric collars*

7 minutes later

Kamille: both seemed to be completely fried…

Zoey: not completely but, nearly

Aisha: so you guys did do the dare!

Ichigo: not really…

Kish: *kills tart*

Amber: and so everything is back to normal!

Srey: can I say the next one now?

Amber: sure! *glomps*

Srey: this one is from…

**Syncwithblack**

**Die: Launch Masaya out of a catapult into burning pitch **

**Dare: Dare all guys (Kish, Tart, Pai…ect) to sneak a "ninja kiss" onto Zakuro**

**Truth: which kiss did Zakuro like the most?**

**Dare/Die: Masaya becomes evil genius and Ichigo must kill him**

**Truth: you (Ichigo) enjoyed killing Masaya, didn't you?**

**I'm going to be on, I have black hair and red eyes, pale skin, constantly wears a black cloak, and I'm not too involved with things.**

Amber: YAY! ONEE-SAMA IS GOING TO BE ON! *poofs in black, and glomps here*

Black: Amber… *sweatdrop*

Strawberri: well it's good that you have a school friend on here too!

Amber: yeah! That makes me happy! Oh she writes stories too! I mean both of them do, that is why I gave their pennames, and they both have written great stories soo… yeah so check them out!

Moon: *snooze*

Monkey: *poke… poke*

Moon: Wagh! *wakes up* MONKEY!

Monkey: *laughs and hides behind lettuce*

Black: can we do my dares now?

Aisha: sure!

Black: that is great! Hehehehe… *evil smile, grabs Masaya and throws him in a catapult*

Masaya: AHH! Not again! This is going to hurt!

AnnaLisa: again?

Katie: what's that supposed to mean?

AnnaLisa: oh, maybe my cousin, or my friend did that to him when they found out he was A BIG FAT CHEATER HIPPIE JERK!

Black: *launches the catapult*

Masaya: ! *falls into burning pitch, face gets melted off*

Black: HAHA! That was awesome!

Star: *whisper, whisper* what kind of evil spawn is she?

Black: *sneaks up behind them* the normal kind, just like you!

Sunrise: I am not like you!

Black: whatever you say… now… boys you've got your mission, now Zakuro, here is you ultimate weapon!

Zakuro: thanks black!

Boys (except Srey who has his own artillery…): gulp… well better get to it…

*right off the bat Kish and Pai steal a kiss*

Zakuro: *not expecting them soo soon but notices, bakas, blasts the hell out of them.*

Tart: *creeps up from behind, grabs her and kisses her, then teleports*

Zakuro: UGH!

Srey: *dresses up Naruto ninja like. Jumps down and confronts Zakuro* so Zakuro, you think you can best me hey?

Zakuro: it would not take much… my biju is better than yours.

Srey: so one would think! *when she blinks once while talking, he runs up and kisses her, then seems to disappear*

Black: creepy… I like it!

Rest of the boys: *epically fail at kissing Zakuro, and she kills them all with out mercy, her wolf-demon biju helps aid her in this…*

Sunrise: WHAT'SN WITH YOU AND BEING A MANSTEALLER? FIRST Pai AND NOW YOU KILL KEIICHIRO?

Zakuro: just shut up.

Computer voice (Sonw15): DIE! CUZ I SAID SOO!

Zakuro: shit! *spontaneous combustion*

Amber: haha! That's funny! *watching Zakuro run around with her tail on fire* anyways, I guess we'll see you next chapter! I was going to tell you all something important… but I forgot! Haha! So just wait for the next chapter in…

Truth 0.0 – dare . - die X.x – and of course… cookie ;P

!

I know you all will already but review in your dares for the next chapter!

Buh-bye for now! =~.*=


	4. IMORPANT MEMO

Hey everyone, Sorry about the lack of updates, I am working on it, however, recently something happened to me that caused me to lose all my data. …My computer was stolen (I'm writing this from a public computer) so that's why. I was almost done several different chapters for several different stories, but now I'm going to have to re-write them, please be patient with me!

Thank you ~ Ambercatlucky2


End file.
